


Marble Hornets one shots

by WriterWithSecrets



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWithSecrets/pseuds/WriterWithSecrets
Summary: Will take request for one-shotsIncludes~shipsangstflufflemons(it may be terrible as i have not written a lemon ever)





	1. request's

Put in your request here


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has a nightmare and Jay comforts him

Tim's pov

~Nightmare~

I was running through the forest. I had to get to him, I had to get him. I had to get to Jay before it's too late. I could see the faint outline of the building Jay is in. I started to run even faster than before. As I tear through the abandoned place and come a upon the room which Jay should be in. As I rounded the corner to the room, I see Jay laying in a pool of blood.

No, I was too late...I couldn't save him

~end nightmare~

I wake up with a jerk. The nightmare still vividly in my mind. I couldn't save him, what kind of friend am I? I lend that thing to them and now its tormenting them. It's all my fault if...if I only stayed away from them none of this would have happened.

"Are you all right, Tim?" questioned a still half asleep jay.

"yeah I'm fine" my voice cracked as I tried to keep my voice steady

I watch as Jay moved to a sitting position.

"no, you not you could tell me what happened in your dream" he said it so softly that I wasn't expecting to hear.

I woke him up that's just great

"It was just a nightmare, everything is fine" I told him, even though everything was not fine at all.

"you not fine Tim and I can see that" he said before embracing me. It took me a few moments to hug him back. We spent the rest of the night in each other's embrace.


End file.
